PokéNav
A Pokémon Navigator (Japanese: ポケモンナビゲーター Pokémon Navigator), more often referred to as PokéNav (Japanese: ポケナビ PokéNavi), is an electronic device found in Hoenn. It was produced by the Devon Corporation under the orders of Mr. Stone, who wanted to find a way to keep track of a Pokémon's feelings. In , Mr. Stone gives the one as a reward for recovering the Devon Goods from Team Aqua or Team Magma. They appear to be small, compact-disc-shaped devices. It was introduced in Generation III. Similar devices are the Pokégear, the Pokétch, and the C-Gear. In , the PokéNav is replaced by the PokéNav Plus. In the , Max has a PokéNav he received as a traveling gift from his parents. The main function is the map which slightly reduced the number of times that got lost. In the Ever Grande Conference, it provided all the latest battle results along with statistics on each competitor. They are chiefly useful for s to contact and re-battle other Trainers, as well as for s to keep track of a Pokémon's status for s. Functions Map The PokéNav displays a map of Hoenn, along with the current location of its owner. It is also possible to zoom in to display a basic layout of towns and cities with important buildings differentiated by color. File:Pokenav map.png|Full View File:Pokenav map zoom.png|Zoom View Condition The PokéNav checks the Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart, and Tough condition of Pokémon in detail. It can be set to search only through party Pokémon, or all Pokémon owned combined. File:Pokenav condition menu.png File:Pokenav condition.png File:Pokenav condition search.png Trainer's Eyes In , the PokéNav will keep track of 69 unique Trainers and alert the user when they want a rematch. The only requirement is that the player must have obtained five Badges first. It also has information on Gym Leaders and Pokémon League members, though they cannot be battled through this function. The more often the player steps in an area that includes a Trainer that can be rematched, the more likely each Trainer in that area is going to be ready for a rematch. Match Call In , the Trainer's Eyes function is replaced by the Match Call function. In addition to the features of the Trainer's Eyes, Match Call allows its user to call anyone who has had their PokéNav registered with the user, similar to the cell-phone feature of the Pokégear. An advantage that the Match Call has over Trainer's Eyes is that after any of the unique Trainers are defeated, they typically identify themselves and have their number listed, which makes it easier to know where they are. However, in order to register Match Call-registrable Trainers who were battled prior to receipt of the PokéNav, the user will need to manually seek out and talk to said Trainers. The Match Call can also keep track of more Trainers than Trainer's Eyes, including having a few other non-Trainers, like the player's mother and Professor Birch, listed. After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, each Gym Leader will offer to rematch the player in a Double Battle. Unlike regular Trainers, walking in the same area as a Gym Leader does not make them more likely to be ready for a rematch. In Pokémon Emerald, Trainers registered with the PokéNav's Match Call function will call more often if a Pokémon with the Ability leads the party. File:Pokenav match call menu.png File:Pokenav match call.png Ribbons The PokéNav will display the Ribbons the Pokémon have acquired, either via s or special events. This function can only be unlocked when a Pokémon gains a Ribbon. File:Ribbon III.png In the anime Max receives a PokéNav in There's no Place Like Hoenn given to him by his father as a traveling gift and to guide them in their journey across Hoenn. Another function of the PokéNav, as seen in Shocks and Bonds, can also identify various Trainers like Clark. In The Right Place and The Right Mime, upgrades Max's PokéNav so it can locate the facilities. Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier, also has a PokéNav. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga is the first main character to use this device, first receiving a PokéNav from as thanks for helping him catch his first Pokémon, a . Like in the games, it contains information regarding the map of the Hoenn region, and can view a Pokémon's condition stats, and its current level. The latter feature was used especially by for his challenges, as while he had no interest in Pokémon Contests like Ruby did, the PokéNav was needed to see levels and stats for the borrowed Pokémon from the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga was seen with a PokéNav in Something Happened!!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the PokéNav in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|enset=EX Ruby & Sapphire|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=88/109|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=052/055|jpset2=Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum2=015/019|jpset3=Torchic Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum3=015/019|jpset4=Treecko Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum4=016/019|jpset5=Flygon Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum5=015/019|jpset6=Salamence Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum6=015/019|jpset7=Metagross Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum7=015/019|enset8=EX Emerald|enrarity8=Uncommon|ennum8=81/106|jpsetlink8=Gift Box Mew • Lucario|jpset8=Lucario Quarter Deck|jpnum8=008/015|enset9=EX Crystal Guardians|enrarity9=Uncommon|ennum9=83/100|jpset9=Ocean's Kyogre ex Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum9=011/016|jpset10=Earth's Groudon ex Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum10=013/016}} Trivia * In Emerald, Scott cannot be called while he is in the because it is out of the service area. However, any other Trainer may be called from the Battle Frontier, and other Trainers may call the player. In other languages * Category:Map equipment Category:Equipment de:PokéNav es:Pokénavegador fr:PokéNav it:PokéNav ja:ポケナビ zh:宝可梦导航器